Mew
"I am the security (strangely) for Susan Wise, although I don't agree with her methods and don't wish to be a part of all this..." Mew is a Pokémon who, much like Allura McCoy, is a copyrighted character with his personality and history created by Daniel. He is a large, blue-eyed cat with pink skin who speaks with a deep voice in the human tongue. Due to his color, he is frequently thought to be homosexual, an accusation that he and the author deny. History Mew's first 1,000 years or so were spent as one would expect Mew to act and be: a carefree, happy sort with mostly-pleasant memories. At some point, he was captured by Susan Wise and brainwashed into obeying her orders as "Madam" (including, but certainly not limited to, assassination), and suppressed most of his memories. In the event he tried to rebel, which happened a great many times, he was brainwashed again...and again...and again... Around 3015-16, Mew and Chrissie MaCockenshipiel fell in love with one another, and indeed were briefly engaged until Susan found out and forced a separation; as part of the Madam's order, these memories were suppressed in Mew's mind and Chrissie had to leave her home indefinitely. Unfortunately, this led to a large understanding, as this was the day Allura McCoy revealed the truth about her husband's death. After Susan was killed by Lavos, Mew felt guilty and tried to kill himself (a command Susan added for just such an event), only to be stopped by Miss Glowbug. He was then promoted to secretary, but for the next three months continued at his prior security position and underwent a lengthy process by Glowbug to free his repressed memories. While never really discussed, the brief comments made about this period suggest it was a trainwreck. Allura was then hired to fill the secretary position, while Mew returned to security on a full-time basis. This hiring, partly due to Allura's experience, allowed Glowbug to concentrate considerably more on helping Mew with his memories. During the later chapters of The Twelve Dimensions, Mew not only sings but plays the piano in Allura's Bar, sometimes both at the same time. The former was part of his "former life", while he apparently learned the latter from watching various people during that same period. Notable Appearances ''Azumanga Who'' Mew takes the guise of Ako Kimura, husband of Juni (Chrissie's disguise), and bears a heavy heart due to confusion over his loyalties. Amusingly, he is called out as being a copyrighted character by Yukari while she refutes one of the cat's suggestions – "Says the big gay talkin' lawsuit waitin' to happen!" During the Great Battle, he is captured and used to churn out Kimura clones by the Master; after "M" leaves along with Kaorin and Mew himself, the Master throws a knife into the giant cat's back, piercing his heart. As Mew dies, he tells the last part of the prophecy – of the girl that shall be born to the Queen and readied to face the evil beast...the "One". ''Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice'' Mew is killed by Comrade Yukari, shortly before Allura is gunned down in the original timeline. ''AzuDaniel Draboh'' Mew is seen to blush at times and pound Tomo in the head, the latter of which doing absolutely nothing to the one attacked. ''Azumanga Randomness'' Mew is known as Wem (with a human body) in this universe, and works at Allura's Hospital as both a doctor and as the "bartender" in the hospital's Food Court. When he is first seen, Wem is dressed in pink clothing but retains his "macho" voice. By his last few appearances, he has changed into a considerably-manlier velvet coat similar to that worn by the Eighth Doctor; this upsets Allura, who implies that said incarnation worked in her hospital at one point. Filmography Canon * The Twelve Dimensions * Azumanga Who * Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice * Azumanga Randomness * The Grand Eulogy * The Dreamer Wakes (cameo) * Last Peace Altiverses * The Third Story * The Fourth Story * AzuDaniel Draboh * Mind's Vortex (cameo) * Six Little Bullets (cameo) Links Category:Characters